Brittany-Mike Relationship
The Mike-Brittany Relationship is the relationship between Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce. It is commonly referred to as Bike. The two characters often share a number of background moments, especially in season one and are often paired with one another during numbers due their strong dance abilities. Episodes For Season 1 In The Rhodes Not Taken, Mike and Brittany are paired off together during Last Name. During the final pose, her hand is seen resting on his shoulder. In Vitamin D, during the boys' performance of It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Brittany's eyes seem to follow Mike. On the following day during the girls' performance of Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Mike's eyes seem to follow Brittany. In Mash-Up, they dance close to one another towards the end of Bust a Move. They later jokingly hold hands during Puck's solo Sweet Caroline. At the end of the song, they tickle each other's hands affectionately. It's later in the episode however where it appears as though Mike and Brittany have some sort of relationship going on. When Mike decides to choose Glee over football, Brittany runs over to give him an extremely affectionate hug and is even heard saying "I love you". In Mattress, they are seen holding hands several times while filming Jump. During the final pose, Brittany's hand is resting on Mike's back and even their legs are intertwined. Towards the end of the episode when the entire club is getting their photo taken for the school's yearbook, they are the only two who are not defaced by David Karofsky. In Bad Reputation, they dance next to one another during Ice Ice Baby. In Funk, they dance with one another during Give Up the Funk. Season 2 In The Substitute, Brittany jokingly introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang. Mike is seen nodding with approval afterwards. During Holly's rendition of Forget You, Brittany playfully pushes Mike away towards the end of the number. In Special Education, Will decides to feature Brittany and Mike together for the upcoming Sectionals competition in order to highlight their incredible dancing abilities. As they spend a lot of time together rehearsing, Mike's girlfriend Tina begins to believe that the two are having an affair together and shares her belief with Artie (who was dating Brittany at the time). The rumor turns out to be false. At the competition, Mike and Brittany perform a spectacular swing-inspired dance number together to Santana's solo Valerie, helping New Directions secure their 2nd consecutive victory. At the end of the episode during the Tina and Mercedes' duet of Dog Days Are Over, Mike and Brittany are holding hands while twirling around in a circle together. At the end of the number, they have their arms around one another affectionately while Tina has her arms around Artie. In A Very Glee Christmas, when New Directions sings a Christmas carol and put up a tree, Mike and Brittany dance with one another around the choir room. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle when New Directions and the football team are together applying make-up on one another to rehearse the half-time show, Mike is briefly seen staring at Brittany (who was applying make-up on another football player). Santana Lopez then forces Mike to face her so she can properly apply make-up to his face. In Blame It On the Alcohol, a drunk Brittany is seen hugging a drunk Mike during Rachel's party. In Prom Queen, during Puck, Sam, and Artie's performance of Friday, Brittany dances together with Mike and Tina. Brittany soon cuts in-between them and eventually jumps on Mike, straddling him, and wildly rides him until an angry Tina separates them. In New York, while New Directions are locked up in their hotel rooms, Artie and Brittany sing My Cup in front of everyone. The rest of the group watches them with puzzled or confused expressions on their faces. Mike however watches Brittany with a fond and affectionate smile. Episodes Against Season 1 In Hell-O, Brittany and Santana go out on a date with Finn Hudson. In Laryngitis, Brittany dates Kurt Hummel for a short time period. Season 2 In Audition, it's revealed that Mike is now dating Tina Cohen-Chang as they fell for one another over the summer at Asian camp. In Duets, Brittany is shown making out with Santana and later takes the virginity of Artie Abrams. In Furt, it's made official that Brittany and Artie are together. In New York, Brittany tells Santana that she loves her whereas Mike is still going strong with Tina. Brittany also mentions to Santana that she intends to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's future wedding. Category:Relationships